Percabeth
by Nothing for the time being
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get buzzed at Thalias party. Later annabeth moves into percys house and PERCABETH! sorry about the short chapters and I am not that good at writing stories.R&R Might come off web if I no good reviews. SORRY! Discontinued if no good reiv
1. Chapter 1

It was Tahlia's birthday so Percy and Annabeth were invited. Of course! Tyson, Beckondorf, Grover, Juniper, etc. were invited as well. Anyways, the party was at a bar. Tahlia made everybody who knew to promise not to tell anybody, because she was only turning 15. Many demigods were their including Tyson, and everyone drank alcohol. Percy started a drinking contest. "I bet nobody can drink more than me!" he exclaimed. "Oh yeah," Tahlia questioned. "Yeah," Percy answered. "You up to it birthday girl?" When Tahlia didn't answer Percy added," Or are you chicken!?" Percy smirked. "No surprise their." He teased. Tahlia screamed, "Youre on punk!" Everyone watched as Percy chugged down alcohol. Being done before Tahlia even finished her third glass Tahlia almost struck him by lightning. Percy smirked. "Who's up?" Percy sneered. Tahlia was beet red and glowing with anger. After that anyone went to please Tahlia and mostly to not get struck by lightning. Again and again, Percy won as everbody chanted "Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug". Percy kept on winning, and was still unbeaten when Annabeth walked forward. She smiled knowing he would be a bit slower from drinking so much. "Chug chug chug" the crowd chanted. Percy won Annabeth, but Annabeth was determined to keep it up until she won. Percy won, and won and yet another win, but by now he was buzzed. So was Annabeth, but she took advantage of this and drank and drank. "Our new champion!" the crowd cheered. Once declared winner, Annabeth and Percy walked away drunk.

Once at Percy's apartment, the two of them started kissing. When I say kissing I mean really kissing. The French type. They kept making out until about 2 in the morning. I want to go to bed," Annabeth wined. "I have a head ache." Percy didn't complain, because he to had a headache as well. After that they both went into the bedroom and stripped until they were naked then slipped into Percys bed. Niether of them cared what time it was. "I love you," Percy murmered. "I love you too," Annabeth answered. The two of them fell asleep with Percy lieing on top of Annabeth. Both kissing passionately.

Annabeth woke up to the sound of Percys heart. She opened her eyes to find Percy asleep cradling her in his arms. "Oh gods!" Annabeth exclaimed. Awakening a startled Percy. "It's 11 am. I need to get back to my apartment. Tahlia must be anngry. We made a strict rule that we had to be back at at least 12." Percy murmered in her ear,"It's alright Annabeth. I'll make you some breakfast. You can get dressed in here while I make us some eggs."

Annabeths POV

I tried standing up, but failed. Instead, I was admiring Percy and the night before. At least Tahlia won't be as mad at me because I won at the contest. OH, wait. Then I made love birds with him. She was going to blow up!

I could smell the eggs as Percy made them. I hurriedly got dressed as to have warm opposed to cold eggs. I walked out to the living room in fresh clothes. Percy had already prepared the food and brought it out on one plate with two forks. He sat down on the ground next to me and placed the plate in between the two of us.

Percy looked uncomfortable. He kept squriming in his seat. I ate the food, which Percy had made blue trying to ignore his uneasyiness. Finally I just asked, "Percy, what's wrong?"

he ansewered, "I was wondering..." he paused/

What?" I saded

"Nothing, really it's nothing." Percy answerd.

"come on Percy," I pleaded, What do you want to ask me?"

"It's a stupid question," Percy replied, "I was just wondering if you would like to move in with me." Percy blushed.

I could tell I surprised him with my ansewer. He pracgicly jumpes out of his chair. "Sure. If it is alright with you I would like starting to move in tody." he gawked at me like I was a dinosaur that was supposed to be extinct. I kissed him on his lips quickly then started walking to the door.

"Wait!" Percy pleaded. "I was't finished kissing you!" I tried to walk back slowly just to annoy him but it was to slow. I wanted to kiss him. He made me feel complete.

"Love you," I murmuered in his ear.


	2. Moving In

At that I walked out the door and back to my shared apartment. Surprising as it was I was relieved when I found Thalia was at Olympus visiting her father. I'm not sidekick if you were wondering. There was a note. I quickly walked to my closet and packed all of my clothes in a couple of suitcases. I thanked the gods that I slept on the couch so I only had the closet to clear. Finally I was packed. snatching a few dollors from a jar of emergency cash I made my way out to the road.

Once I caught the attention of a taxi, the driver helped my stash my bags into the trunk. He drove to where Percys apartment is and helped with my bags again. I walked in the building and straight to his room.

"I can take one of those for you," Percy said once he noticed me in the door.

"No, it's alright. Where am I going to put all my clothes and where am I going to sleep?" I asked. If there wasn't any room here I would have to go back a feel Thalias wrath. And lighting hurts. Trust me!

"Well, you can hang your clothes in the closet. It's empty. My clothes are in the drawers. Do you want me to help set up?" Percy said.

"If you don't mind." I replied. He smiled and I smiled back. "Well, we had better get started."

"Alright"

I opened the suitcases and the closet door. This was going to take a long time. Might as well get it over with. Percy and I each grabbed an armload of my clothes and he walked over and stashed it. I couldn't see passed the clothes I held since it was a high pile. Trying not to fall over anything, I walked closer to the closet, then one second I was walking, the next I was a heap on the floor, Percy laying next to me laughing hysterically.

He stood up and looked at me then leaned down and picked me up, cradling me like a baby. Once off the floor I could see the mess I made when I banged into Percy. Clothes were all over the floor. Oh well. The only thing that mattered right now was that I was in Percys arms. He smiled at me then blushed. I couldn't help it. The need to kiss him. His lips were just inches away. I leaned up to him and started kissing him. To my surprise, he didn't object. He kissed me back. Very passionately. As much as I needed to put my clothes away, I didn't think I would be able to get back to work with this perfect moment.

I could tell he was thinking the same thing because he just carried me over to his bed. He laid me down and looked at me quizickly then lay down next to me. I closed my eyes and asked,"So, where am I going to sleep? If you don't tell me soon then I'll pass out on the bed."

"That's fine with me." he murmered in my ear. "I will finish putting your clothes in the closet then join you once I am done. Is that alright?"

I nodded. he kissed my forhead then went back to my suitcases. About 30 minutes later Percy came back into bed, my clothes in the closet.

About another hour later , if I was wearing lipstick it would be smeared all over my face. Fortunatley I don't wear makeup. On the other hand Percy's shirt was lieing on the floor ripped in two.


	3. Twins?

**I rewrote this chapter sorta because I wasn't as good at grammar and stuff before. Anyways it's still the same. If requested, I can change it so Percy is invincible because when I wrote this, the last book wasn't out.**

Knock knock was knocking on the door. "Percy!" I heard Thalias voice yell. "Percy!"

"Ummm yes," I said in my most Percy like voice I could. Percy was home ,but asleep in the bedroom.

"ANNABETH! GET OUT HERE! DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE I KNOW IT'S YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST AT IMPERSONATING OTHERS!" Thalia yelled. At that point Percy woke up and walked out in his boxers and messy hair, but then what else is new.

"What are you yelling about Thalia?" Percy asked. Percy walked out of the apartment door. I quickly hid so Thalia wouldn't see me.

"Get Annabeth out here," Thalia screamed. "I know shes in there."

"uh... What are you talking about?" Percy replied trying to act dumb and with his reputation, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between acting and him just being his normal self.

"AT MY BIRTHDAY PARTY YOU LEFT WITH ANNABETH. THAT NIGHT SHE DIDN'T COME BACK. AND BECAUSE SHE LIKES YOU I DON'T SEE WHY SHE WOULD'T COME HERE. HER STUFF IS OUT OF MY APARTMENT BY THE WAY." Thalia boomed.

"She isn't here," Percy squeaked. "Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I could here the sobs from Percy.

Thalia was angry. She wouldn't just hit somebody with lightning.

"Tell me where she is!" Thalia screamed. Percy tried standing but he was weak an unfortunately Thalia noticed.

I couldn't help it. I loved Percy. I couldn't just let him get shocked over and over again. I stood up and timidly walked over to the door. Percy was lying on the floor sobbing about as loud as a plane. He looked so helpless. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Its alright," I murmered. Turning to Thalia was about as scary seeing a killer shark chomp on a live human. She was glaring down at me. "Thalia," I said calmly," I'm living with Percy. If you want to be godmother of our first child then you better leave. Right now!" That got to her. Turning to leave she glared at me giving me the _You better keep your promise_ look.

Once thalia was out of sight I leaned down to Percy again. The ends of his hairs were burnt and he looked sick. I tried to carry him into his room, then fed him ambrosia. Some color returned to his face and he felt less tense in my grasp.

**3 months later**

twins" the doctor announced. "Your having two girls."

"What have I gotten myself into?" i wined. Now I would have to keep my promise and make thalia the godparent. Why oh why did I make that promise. Oh, that's right. Percy was... _Percy. he's so sweet and cute._ He is dumb, i reminded myself. but I love him. Okay, so I would have to break the news to Thalia in a way that wouldn't make her get really excited and tell everybody. Poseidon and my mom would not be so happy about that. We would both probably be held prisoners on opposite ends of the world. No, that would not be good.

"Annabeth, are you alright? You can go home now." the doctor told me.

"OH! Sorry! I was just thinking," I replied.

"What is it?!" Percy asked as he walked with me to the apartment. "How many?!"

"Percy!" I scolded. "Are you that obsessed with knowing!? I'll tell you when I want to."

Percy frowned. "It's two girls isn't it?"

"What!? H H How did you know?" I stammered.

"I don't know. You just know that I don't want more girls around so you tried to let me have peace for as long as possible!" He said

"Even the dumbest people on earth can have smart moments I guess, because that would explain how you knew that." I teased.

"Huh, hey," Percy replied.


End file.
